


Protecting your true love

by Empress of the Empire (MakBarnes)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Badass Reader, Blood and Torture, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Returns, Bucky and Steve are bffs, Bucky finds you, Crying, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Helicarrier, I love Bucky Barnes, Kidnapping, Medical, New arm for Bucky, Plan, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pregnancy, Reader Needs a Hug, Reader kills Zemo, Reader-Insert, Red book, Slapping, Spoilers, Steve finds reader, Wakes bucky, Yelling, Zemo is an ass, i hate him, tied-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakBarnes/pseuds/Empress%20of%20the%20Empire





	Protecting your true love

Brushing your {H/C} curls from your face you opened the door to see a lone man standing in the doorway with a red book, smiling wide.   
“Who are you?” You utter aggressively. Being cautious since things had become more dangerous in the last weeks. With Bucky in the cryo-freeze and people finding out you were having his child they thought they could get to him through you. Steve only knew the location of your husband Bucky Barnes and he was very secretive with the information. SOme of your close friends though you were lying about the baby being his own, you aren’t even showing? Are you sure you’re pregnant? You brushed them off, didn’t care, all of the Avengers knew and that’s honestly all that mattered.   
“Is James Barnes here?”   
“No…”  
“Oh um well will he be back anytime soon? I was hoping to meet him.” You stepped back from the door, offering the man into your home. He nodded a thanks to you, stepping in awkwardly.  
“Would you like any coffee? Tea maybe?”   
“Tea would be nice.” He sat down on the cream colored sofa while you poured two cups of tea one for the stranger and another for you.   
“Sadly, Bucky, well James as you know him. Has been put back in cryo-freeze until further notice.” The man took a few sips of his tea.   
“So I’m never going to meet my great uncle. I’m Scott Proctor. ”   
“Oh! Here let me go get some photos you might like to have.” You left your tea sitting on the coffee table while you left to go get the box of pictures from your closet. Scott dug something out from his pocket, dropping it into your cup.   
“I don’t have many but here is one with his best friend Steve, then here is one of him standing with the howling commandos.” Handing the pictures to him you picked up your tea, drinking some while you moved some more pictures around.   
“Now, you might not want these, but here are some news articles about his service and his HYDRA days. I kept them because it’s a part of his history, To show him that I love him even though he did all of that.” Handing the clippings to him, he smiled as he skimmed through them.   
“This is so great, all I have are stories that my great aunt use to tell her son that have been passed down. They have turned sour over the years and I wanted to get the full story from the actual man himself.” Scott drank some more tea as you finished yours off. Seeing some blue grainy lines in the bottom of your cup you jumped up into an attack position. The man stood up slowly walking over to catch you. You fell down into his hold, closing your eyes. The guy dragged outside into this delivery truck. Driving, the man took you to an abandoned warehouse somewhere. OPening the back he dragged your body across gravel and brought you inside. Setting you down in a chair he tied your hands and knees and waited for you to wake. Meanwhile Steve was coming by to do his daily check up on you, make sure the baby was okay, normal things. When he approached your apartment door it was left open and the two tea cups were shattered on the ground. He dashed out of the building and called Natasha to try and track you while Sam went up into the sky. Sam spotted you being dragged into the building and radioed it back to Steve. Steve hopped on his motorcycle and dashed off toward the warehouse. Putting his bike down in the gravel he ran into the building calling out your name.   
“Bring me the soldier. Not you Captain.”   
“I don't know where he is.” Steve lying through his teeth.   
“Yes you do, You check on {Y/N} while he is in the cryo-freeze. Now bring me him.”   
“Just give me, {Y/N} and I’ll tell you where he is.”   
“But I want to have a little fun with my new friend, {Y/N}. Good Morning…” You look around to see and empty grey room filled with five other cryo-chambers. Each one had a single bullet put through the glass.  
“BUCKY! HELP!” you screamed out of instinct before remembering he couldn't hear you. He was in a cryochamber himself. Thinking you were safely at home.   
“{Y/N}, I’m here, I’ll save you.” Steve rushed out of the building to find some way of rescuing you.   
“I’m gonna take a wild guess and say you aren’t related to Buck?”   
“Well look how smart she is. What do you want a treat? Maybe tell me where winter is and i just might.” Winking at you, you felt like puking.   
“So, we have some time, let me formally introduce myself. I’m Zemo, HYDRA is my life. FInding Winter soldier is my mission. He is needed again.”   
“Bucky, Isn’t in that life anymore. You have done enough damage to him as is, and you will never hurt him again. Over mine and Steve’s dead body.”   
“That can be arranged.” Zemo twirled a small knife in his hands, walking over you he made a cut down your leg. The blood stained your white shorts and ran down your leg hitting the cement floor. Screaming in pain you wanted to rip his head off, All he wanted was information about where Bucky was, but that is the problem. You had no idea, Steve was likely to go get a team together. Steve pulled out his phone and called T'Challa aka black panther to book a one way trip to Wakanda, to get Bucky out of the cryochamber. The young king agreed but Steve had to promise Bucky would not go off the rails, which was promised. While Steve got on the plane, the scientists were hard at work in designing another arm for him. You had given them specific instructions on the design and all you knew about Bucky’s arm. They had referenced HYDRA files that Natasha had collected from various missions with Steve. You trusted Steve to do the right thing. Steve walked into the plain white room where they kept Bucky. He had only been in cryo for three months, Steve knew he wasn’t healed but he knew it was the only way to save you. Steve nodded at the scientist, opening the chamber, smoke flooded the room while the door opened. Bucky’s face was frozen with a gleam of hope on it. Steve turned his head while they heated his body. Jerking up, Bucky instantly locked eyes with Steve.   
“Steven Grant Rogers! I told you not to…” Bucky was cut off by the scientists who were working fast on attaching arm.   
“{Y/N}’s in trouble. The man asked for you directly. I’m thinking he is here to take you back to HYDRA.” Bucky’s teeth gritted at any mention of HYDRA and now they had taken you...too far.   
“How did they even find her!? You promised me you would protect her!” Bucky jerked his new arm around, getting the feel for it before stepping out of the chamber.   
“I tried to get her to move in with me and my wife, {BF/N}, but she wanted to stay in the apartment you two have.” Bucky pushed back his hair while sighing.   
“Dammit..” Bucky’s face went sad instantly, he blamed himself for that stupid idea of you two getting an apartment together. Bucky changed into his black fighting clothes, his mind was glued to you. Only you. Your face was frozen in his mind. The way your {Y/E/C} eyes, glittered every time you saw him. How your {H/C} hair fell perfectly. The blue dress he last saw you in, hugged your every curve. Bucky hated having to leave you to fend for yourself. Steve waited patiently for Bucky while he practiced with his gun and using his new arm. Bucky turned to Steve, nodding and they left to the helicarrier. Bucky sat down in the other seat, while Steve started up the helicarrier.   
“Here’s what we know” Steve tapped a small button , causing a scan of the building come up. Sam’s red wing had scanned the building for Steve to come up with a plan. Taking his finger Steve drew a purple, red, blue and a yellow dot on the diagram.   
“{Y/N} is here, bound to a chair, while Zemo is right here.”   
“I’m guessing the Man with a plan has one?”   
“You know I do…” Steve relayed a plan to Bucky while he flew over to the warehouse. Zemo had kept interrogating you from when Steve left. Several more cuts had been placed on your arm , legs and Zemo even went so far as to make a cut to your side.   
“Tell me where he is!!” Zemo’s spit hitting your red face, from where he had smacked you last.   
“I’ve told you a thousand times, I DON’T KNOW!”   
“Bullshit, You're carrying his child, yet you don’t know where the “father” is.” Gasping for air you spit in his direction.   
“Not very lady-like are we?”   
“I told you also, it’s Steve’s baby.” Zemo rolled his eyes, before cutting your arm.   
“Steven Rogers is married to your best friend and they already have a child. So I’ll ask again...Where is the WINTER SOLIDER!?” Crying from the cut, Zemo raised up his hand, bring ign to your face with great force. Blood rose to the surface instantly making your cheek even more redder than it was.   
“LISTEN TO ME ASSHOLE, I DON’T KNOW WHERE BUCKY IS! HE FUCKED ME AND LEFT!” Your throat was instantly burning from screaming so loud and Zemo was getting impatient with you. Gripping your chin Zemo got close enough to your face where you could tell what he had for breakfast.   
“You tell me or you and that precious baby die.” Staying silent Zemo turned to his table grabbing a small handgun from it.   
“Last chance, whore.” Closing your eyes you listened to his footsteps, getting closer and closer. You’re mind went directly to Bucky, Just thinking of him calmed you. Feeling the cold metal from the gun’s barrel against your head you took a deep breath ready for a bullet to come any time now. Hearing the gun clatter to the floor you open your puffy eyes to see Bucky kneeled down in front of you, untying the ropes. After Bucky untied you, you collapsed into his arms, sobbing.   
“It’s okay, I’m here now.” Bucky lifted up the bottom of your blue stained shirt to see the large cut on your side. Steve had Zemo backed against a wall while he glanced through the papers that were on the table. Bucky wiped away most of your tears but they just kept coming. Most from the torture but some were reliving tears from seeing him.   
“Steve, get her out of here, while I deal with him.” Bucky stood up walking toward Zero, while Steve had you walking out of the building. Looking back to see Bucky land one swift punch to his face you broke from Steve’s hold. Rushing over you picked up the gun, that was once held to your face.   
“Buck, stop.” Bucky moved out of the way, while you aimed the gun into Zemo’s head.   
“Here’s your solider.” firing off one round into Zemo’s head you dropped the gun on the ground and stormed away. Bucky caught up to you, picking you up he carried you out into the helicarrier while Steve grabbed the files. Bucky grabbed the medical kit they kept and poured some alcohol onto a wipe. Bucky lifted up your shirt enough to see the full cut, dapping around it first he cleared the blood off.   
“Bucky…” Bucky smiled at the sound of your voice. You took Bucky’s free hand and placed it on your not yet showing stomach.   
“I’m pregnant.” Bucky stopped cleaning off the blood for a moment. He felt a smile brush across his face. Kissing you gently Bucky laughed a little.   
“Steve we have to go!” Steve rushed inside, starting up the helicarrier.   
“How far?”   
“About four months...Steve has been checking up on me every day.” Your hand was still shaking a little from firing the gun. Bucky kissed your palm, trying to calm it.   
“Wait, Steve did you grab the book.” Steve slid the book back to you on the ground.   
“Was is that?” Bucky resumed wiping the blood off of you and wrapping a bandage around your waist.   
“It’s about you, as the winter soldier. All of your kills, training, about your arm as well. That bitch never let it out of his sight.” Bucky took the book from you sliding it far enough away.   
“You don’t need to see that.. I know what they put me through I know who I killed. You don’t need to know.”   
“I’ll love you anyway. Nothing can make me stop loving you.” Bucky had finished getting all of the dried blood off of you and covered the cuts. Bucky pulled off his leather coat revealing his plain black shirt. Sitting down beside you, Bucky pulled you onto his lap, letting you snuggle into his chest.   
“Are you going to be okay?” Steve interjected from the front of the carrier.  
“Not my first time shooting a gun Stevie.”   
“But it’s your first time killing someone.”   
“Calm your tits, Captain.” Bucky held back a laugh while Steve looked a little pink. You cuddled tighter into Bucky, feeling him rest his chin on the top of your head.   
“Words can’t describe how much I love you.” Leaning up you kissed him one last time.   
“No…” Bucky rolled his eyes, you always had to get sassy with him when he was trying to be sweet.   
“Whatever you say, princess.”


End file.
